


Lust in the Labyrinth

by YaoiGodess



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Drug-Induced Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Furry, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Monsters, Mpreg, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Supernatural Elements, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiGodess/pseuds/YaoiGodess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A male Gorgon is forced to mate with a male Minotaur. Barbarax/Deviot. Seme/Uke. Alternate Universe. YIFF and YAOI! A Lost Galaxy Oneshot. Happy Halloween!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust in the Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I made Deviot into a Gorgon (the upper half being human-like and the lower half being snake-like). His upper body is beautifully slim and has dark gray snake-scales-like skin with crimson marks. He has bright glowing red eyes. His lower body is a huge and extremely long rattle-snake-like tail with yellow and black stripes. His very long hair (that's tied in a ponytail) is made up of yellow-and-black-striped snakes and dark gray cobras with crimson marks (both the snakes and the cobras have bright glowing red eyes). He has long and razor-sharp red claws. His elf-like ears are long and pointy. He also has razor-sharp pearly white snake-like fangs and a very long snake-like red and black tongue. He wore golden cuff bracelets, golden crown with exotic jewels, a golden armband that looks like a cobra, and a golden snake-like necklace laced with exotic jewels. I made Barbarax into a giant muscular Minotaur with a spiky mane. He has bronze-colored fur with emerald-green markings, bright glowing yellow eyes, black-and-white-stripe legs, and has tall razor-sharp horns. He has a silver spiked nose-ring, silver spiked earrings, spiked collar, spiked bracelets, and spiked anklets. 
> 
> Warning: Contains yiff, cursing, bondage, drugging, yaoi, and M-Preg.
> 
> Setting: The center of an Ancient Greek labyrinth/dungeon.

Deviot, the King of Gorgons, awoke to find himself laying curled up on a bed of satin sheets and cushions. Ancient Greek paintings, pottery, and sculptures lined the stone walls. An Ancient Greek lantern was the only light in the room, and vine-covered Ancient Greek columns stood in a circle around the far corners of the room as they held the highly decorated ceiling. To make things even more weird, he realized that he was wearing a brown leather collar that's chained to a nearby wall. How on earth did he end up in a place like this?

W-Where am I? Deviot thought as he felt a sudden dryness in his throat. Ugh! Why am I so thristy?

He noticed a golden cup of wine on a end table next to a bowl of grapes. Without thinking, he quickly grabbed the golden cup and drank all the wine in several gulps. A big mistake he'll soon regret. He dropped the empty golden cup on the stone floor as a warm sensual feeling rush through his body, falling backwards on the bed. His heart racing like crazy as it skip a beat. His entire body sweating as a bright purple blush sweep across his face, his snake-like tongue hanging out as he panted deeply. It wasn't long til his two purple-colored members rose from within his lower area as they grew extremely hard, both of them oozing with green-colored pre-cum. 

What's happening to me? Deviot thought. Why do I feel so strange? What was in that wine!?

“Glad you're finally awake.” Barbarax, the king of Minotaurs, said with a smirk as he came from the shadows and sat on the end of the bed. “I hope you enjoyed the wine. I added a little something 'extra' to spice its flavor up.”

Now I remember. Deviot thought as his memories return to him in a flash, hissing angrily at the minotaur. I was having a fun time turning helpless humans into stone. Then this bafoon decided to ambush me and knock me out cold! He's lucky my eyes only turn humans into stone. 

The gorgon's blush grew wider as he felt the minotaur rub and stroke his two hardened members, gasping a bit as he shamefully moaned.

“My, my, what do we have here?” Barbarax asked as he continued to rub and stroke the gorgon's two swollen lengths. “You got yourself some nice-looking snakes down there. Are you that happy to see me?”

“D-Don't... touch... me... there...” Deviot managed to utter as the intense pleasure completely consumed him, failing to hold back a moan or groan several times. “...please... please stop... I'm... I'm gonna... Ah!”

Deviot (holding his head back) moaned loudly as he came on his own waist, squirting a ton of green cum from both still-hard dicks.

“Such a cute squirter!” Barbarax exclaimed as he chuckled to himself. “But we're not done here. Something tells me you're going to enjoy this as much as I do.” 

The minotaur grabbed the gorgon by the arm and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. He forced his tongue into the gorgon's mouth as his tongue begin wrestling with the gorgon's. The gorgon tried to struggle himself free from the minotaur's grip, but finally give in as he kissed back. The two monsters kissed each other endlessly as their tongues danced together in the light of the lantern. They finally broke apart when the need for oxygen kicked in, a trail of drool connecting each others mouths.

“Watching you cum made me really hard.” Barbarax said as he showed his erected 40-inch sliver-and-black-colored cock to the gorgon, which was dripping endlessly with clear pre-cum. “You're the only one in this room who can give it a good sucking.”

What!? Deviot thought as panic sets in. He can't expect me to suck on something this big?

“Come on now.” Barbarax (laying on a pile of cushions) purred in a calm loving manner as he grabbed the chain and yank it backwards a few times, bringing the struggling gorgon closer and closer towards his throbbing manhood. “Don't be shy. It's not gonna bite. It's been aching to meet you.”

The gorgon slammed face first against the minotaur's hardened member as he quickly begin licking it up and down repeatedly, making the minotaur grunt a few times as he chuckled. 

This so embarrassing! Deviot thought as his tongue explored every inch of the minotaur's swollen length. But still, he does taste pretty good.

“There you go.” Barbarax said as he petted the gorgon's head. “That's a good gorgon.”

Deviot licked up, down, and around the minotaur's rod as the snakes and cobras on his head help lick some of the areas he can't reach, including the minotaur's ball-sack. As he continued the licking, Deviot moved his lower snake-like body all around the minotaur's gigantic shaft, climbing higher and higher til he reached it's oozing slit. He embraced the minotaur's member with beautifully slim arms as he kiss, lick, and suck on its head endlessly. 

“Wow... you're good... at... this... for a... beginner...” Barbarax said through moans and groans, a red blush sweeping across his face. “...I... can tell... you... long for... the... sweet taste... of cock... for... quite... awhile...”

Oh, shut up, you filthy bull! Deviot thought as he rolled his eyes, still licking and sucking the head of the minotaur's member. As if I had a choice.

The gorgon begin humping the minotaur's colossal-sized dick with his own two dicks as he kept on licking and sucking its slit intensely. The minotaur's moans grew louder and louder til he reached his climax. The minotaur arched his back as he groaned loudly, squirting a river of milky white cum all over the gorgon. The gorgon choke a bit on some of the cum as the rest of it spilled all over his head, face, and body. There was a long silence. The minotaur just lay there as he tried to catch his breath. The gorgon still held on tight to the minotaur's still-hard length as he panted deeply. 

“That's was fun.” Barbarax said as he sit up and grabbed the gorgon by the shoulders. “But we're not done here.”

The minotaur removed the gorgon from his member and swing him down on the bed as he got on top of him and pinned him against the bed. 

Oh, dear! Deviot thought as fear rush through him. I don't like where this is going. 

The minotaur positioned himself at the gorgon's entrance (located underneath the gorgon's two members) as he slowly prepared to enter him. 

“No, no, no, no, no!” Deviot exclaimed as he struggled in the most frantic way. “Get that away from me! Someone! Anyone! HELP!!!!”

“Don't pretend you didn't want this.” Barbarax seductively whispered in the gorgon's ear as he teased the gorgon's entrance with his massive rod, causing the gorgon to shudder as he moaned a bit. “I know how bad you want my dick inside you. You were destined to be mine. You will always be mine!”

The minotaur enter the gorgon in one swift and brutal thrust, fitting nearly half of his hardened member inside the gorgon. The gorgon screamed in both pain and pleasure from the impact, his rectum slowly adjusting to the minotaur's swollen length. 

Barbarax begin moving himself in and out of the gorgon at a rapid pace as he held the gorgon's wrists down on the bed with one hand. He bucked back and forth with accelerating speed as he stroke the gorgon's two members with a free hand wildly, his enormous cock jabbing the gorgon's “sweet spot” with great force. Deviot screamed louder and louder in ecstasy as his whole body shook violently from each fatal thrust, wrapping his lower snake-like body around the minotaur's waist and neck. He begin moving himself in time with the minotaur's fucking as he bounced up and down on the minotaur's throbbing manhood, screaming endlessly in pleasure. As he still kept on fucking the gorgon, Barbarax leaned down and kissed the gorgon passionately. Deviot kissed the minotaur back as his tongue soon wrestled with the minotaur's. The two monsters make-out with one another as they grew extremely close towards their climax. 

Deviot (breaking the kiss) screamed to the top of his lungs as he came on the minotaur's chest. Barbarax cursed under his breath as he squirted a huge load of cum inside the gorgon, the rest of it dripping out of the gorgon's entrance in splashes. He collapsed beside the gorgon in exhaustion, removing himself from the gorgon's entrance as a extremely long trail of cum oozed out. There was another long silence. Both monsters just lay there in their own sweat and cum. Barbarax was about to get up when Deviot wrapped himself around him and cuddled against his chest as he hissed in a sweet loving tone.

“Seems you've finally accepted your fate.” Barbarax said as he smiled, removing the collar from the gorgon's neck and caressing the gorgon's back before he noticed how big the gorgon's stomach gotten (completely full of the minotaur's cum). “Something tells me that we'll have some offspring real soon.”

Nine egg-laying weeks later, Deviot and Barbarax were happily married with adorable half-minotaur, half-gorgon children (some look like Deviot while some look like Barbarax).

The End.


End file.
